


We're Partners

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Sometime after Banana Bread, The pair attends a wedding, as 'partners', extended from banter series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the BSAA directors is having an official wedding! Chris struggles to find a suitable partner for the occasion, and Claire nominated the perfect person for the job. Hilarity ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The right person

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 12 part of my banter series on [my tumblr](http://theosymphany.tumblr.com/), now as a standalone work! Enjoy!

Chris was in a dilemma, one that he couldn’t solve easily on his own. As he usually does, he went and sought advice from one who never refrained from such pleasure. He smiled and recalled the number on his phone.

"Hey Chris, nice of you to remember your sister exists!” She sounded pleasantly surprised, as she always would be whenever he called. He really should make more of an effort of keeping in touch.

“Hey Claire, how are you doing?” They’d fallen somewhat out of touch at times. Thankfully various messaging apps and a call here and then helps them keep up to date.

“I’m alright, just watching animal planet before I turn in.”

“Ah, sweet. Hey I got a question. You free in July?”

“Hmm? I knew you’d only call when you wanted me. What is it for?”

“Well, uh… one of the program directors at the BSAA is having a wedding, and all of us founders have to go, and… to bring a partner.” He finally shared his burden. He was hoping to have Claire along. She knew enough of the people there to fit in perfectly and they’re close enough to justify the invitation.

“Ooh, sounds interesting, but I’ll be in Paris, sorry Chris.”

Well that was plan A out. “Oh gosh… what am I going to do?”

“Come on Chris, still nobody at your side? What about Jill? She’s out of quarantine right?”

“She’s got someone already, and besides, we’re both founders, we can’t go together.”

“Hmm, oh, what about your second in command? Piers? You mentioned him a few times already. I still have that picture you took of the really good banana bread he made.”

“Piers? Ooh I hadn’t thought about that... but he’s a guy, is that weird?”

“He sounds like a really nice guy and you two have been getting along, I’m sure he’ll know what to do. Besides, it’s a BSAA thing, it’d be good for his career to rub shoulders with all the founders and top brass now right?”

Even through the phone Chris can imagine the playful smile Claire would have on her face. “Hmm… yeah, it makes a lot of sense when you put it that way, but how am I going to … pop the question?”

“Well technically he’s already your partner, so… you know—“

“Claire! You know it’s not like that… I mean… ugh... how do I… I can’t just order him to go. Right?”

“You’ll figure it out Chris. Tell me how it goes ok? Next time I’m over you are so bringing me to meet Piers.”

Chris sighed. At least there is someone to ask now. “Alright, if you ever make it down let me know. I’ll get him to bake you something.”

“Sweet!”

* * *

 

Chris was pacing in his locked office, trying to get a little prep talk going and rehearse his opening lines.

“Let’s see. Make small talk, keep it casual, like it just randomly came up in conversation. Hey Piers, good work out there. Uh, hey Piers… do you uh… want to uh… go… uh, to a wedding with me?”

“No, that sounds worse than trying to get a prom date in high school.” He clenched his fists and took a breath.

“Hey Piers, I’ve got a secret mission for you, you have to say yes.” He laughed, then imitated Piers’ voice. “Of course Captain!”

“Easy. Wait what if that’s weird?”

“Hey Piers, I gotta bring a partner to this BSAA thing and Claire suggested you to come with me but I don’t know how to ask you so please just say yes before I run out of breath because how could you say no to this adorable man?”

He was burying his hands in his face by now. “Ugh. Come on Chris, he’s your lieutenant. He’ll say yes.”

“Alright, just be confident and bold: Hey Piers, there’s an engagement next Saturday night. All the founders and partners have to come. Please come with me. There will be cake.”

“Hmm, that might just work.” He pulled himself together and went to seek Piers on site. Unbeknownst to him, his sniper was suffering from a fit of sneezes as he suspiciously looked around to see who was talking about him.

* * *

 

Chris found Piers at the grounds, a large rucksack over his shoulder taking some gear back to storage after the team finished training. He made his way towards the caramel coloured hair.

“Piers!” He called.

“Yes Captain!” Piers looked up and smiled at the familiar voice of his Captain.

“Hi.” Chris was grinning broadly. Perhaps too broadly. His cheeks were starting to get stiff.

“Sir?” He saw the lieutenant raise an eyebrow slightly. He better get talking fast.

“Yes.” He tried. He really tried.

“Can I help with anything?” Piers held onto the gear weighted on his shoulders, unsure if he should stop or keep going.

“Uh… you did good this morning.”

“Oh, thank you, Captain.”

“Your… your hair... it’s looking good too.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, wanna grab lunch later?”

“Sure, I’ll come by your office at lunch time.” He took a step towards the store room and straightened his spine.

“Uh Piers, wait.”

“Sorry Sir, I’m right here.” The A.T.L. stopped and turned, giving another encouraging small smile and set the rucksack on the ground. Chris was getting more nervous by the minute. It was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be casually chatting and sharing a laugh, not clamming up awkwardly.

“Uhh… cake.”

“Excuse me?” Chris wanted to hit his head on a brick wall.

“Do you cake? I mean? Like cake? Imeandoyoulikecake?” He may be keeping a straight face, but he was breaking apart somewhere inside, kicking himself for his silliness.

“Um, sure… Yes, I do… Captain?” Mercifully, Piers seemed to know what he was talking about because he sure as hell didn’t. He took a deep breath.

“There’s a cake night next Saturday. I mean a wedding… I mean there’s a function… I mean there’ll be cake. Please join me.”

Piers tugged at the strap in his hands as he pondered the date. “Oh, next Saturday? Yeah, I’m free. I’ll come for sure Captain.” Chris watched another smile creep across Piers’ features and finally he exhaled and gave a relaxed grin.

“You’re a life saver Piers.”

“No problem, let me know the details, ok?”

“I’ll bring you a copy of the invitation at lunch.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” He grabbed the heavy bag and made haste towards the storeroom, but not before flashing Chris those perfect teeth of his with a grin.

Chris nodded, turned his back and did a fist pump. “Yes!”

* * *

 

He had barely shut his computer down in the evening when his phone rang.

“Hey Claire!”

“Surprise! Did you ask him?”

“What?”

“You know, Piers.”

“Oh Piers.” He grinned thinking of the incident earlier. Thankfully their lunchtime discussion was far more relaxed after he received his answer in the affirmative. “Yeah I did.”

“And…?” She always knew how to push him.

“He said yes.”

The phone squealed with Claire’s excitement. “Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you.”

Chris was confused for a moment. “What? Why are you so excited? It’s just a wedding.”

“Yeah, _just_ a wedding.” She started humming Wedding March. Chris groaned.

“Oh shit. What have I done? What’s everyone at the BSAA going to think?”

Claire was much calmer than he was. “Well technically you aren’t lying.”

“What if he freaks out? What if someone pokes fun at us? What if Jill thinks we’re a couple?” He was starting to have that sense of slight dread after having made some terrible mistake.

“It says BYO partner on the invitation right? You can just play it dumb. Besides, I doubt anyone in the BSAA would dare make fun of you.”

“What?”

“It’s not like they won’t understand, you know, given your history… and your build.”

Chris finally caught on to what she was suggesting. “Hey, hey hey, what are you trying to say there? I’m not that thick!”

“Might have to ask Piers about that…” She said mysteriously.

Chris gulped. He wondered what Piers would say about that indeed.

* * *

 

It was finally Saturday. Piers had come over with his uniform so they could get ready together at Chris’ place and check over everything before the evening ceremony. He had been working the iron, checking everything was neatly pressed and shined both pairs of patent black shoes in record time.

“Captain, are we both wearing mess uniforms?” He hung everything back up and looked over the pins and badges to see they’re all in place and displayed correctly.

“Yeah, the whole deal. Can you help me get this crease out? I haven’t worn this thing in ages.” He hated trying to get the jackets right, and he had to get everything right tonight. He was a founder, everyone would be looking at him.

“Yeah, I’ve just steamed mine, I’ll get to it right away.” Piers grabbed the jacket and went straight to work.

Chris sighed in relief. “What would I do without you, Piers?”

“You’ll be just fine, Captain.” He looked up between working the steam over the sleeves to flash that confident smile of his again.

Chris rummaged around the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of army sabres that he had been presented with for the occasion. He unsheathed the blade with a swish, and Piers looked up in awe, eyes widened.

“Captain, we… we’re wearing the BSAA sabres?” There hadn’t been many BSAA wedding functions, but being part of the military and so closely aligned with the Special Forces he wasn’t surprised the tradition of the sabre arch carried over.

Chris gave a nod as he polished each blade carefully with a cloth. “We’re wielding it too. I volunteered us because we’re one of the few couples who are both commissioned officers from the BSAA, and it’d be a way of showing honour. It’s not going to be a very formal wedding, but it’d be a nice touch for the entrance and the cake cutting. It also gives us an excuse to not have to stand around and get bored. Don’t worry, follow my lead and I’ll fill you in. At least you won’t have to worry about fixing your hair inside. You can keep your hat on.”

Piers nodded as he looked over the 32” blade adorned with the BSAA logo. It would be the first time he is wielding the sabre in an official capacity. “Never thought it’d be my turn to have one so soon. Now I feel like dad.”

Chris gave him a pat on the shoulder as he was presented with the now freshly steamed jacket. “You’ll be climbing the rungs in no time. We better both get changed.”

They went to separate rooms and got themselves dressed before meeting back up again.

Chris strolled over to the resplendent figure of Piers in his mess uniform. “Whoa Piers, you’re quite the spectacle there. Check out that Special Forces tab on your shoulder!” He gave a sniff, catching a pleasant scent. “Smells really good too, whatever it is you’re wearing.”

Piers was transfixed as he stared back at Chris. The jacket was barely containing him, and he cut a clean figure with proper military attire, his chest glowing with a collection of badges and insignia. It was a stark contrast to his very relaxed and casual look around the office.

Chris smiled. “What? How do I look? I even shaved properly just for this! Good thing I stay in shape.”

Piers nodded and his cheeks started to redden, “You pack on any more muscle and you’ll burst right out of that jacket, Captain.”

Chris laughed. “Well, guess I better not eat too much then. Anyway, thanks again for coming with me.”

Piers checked over his blade to wear it like Chris did, resisting the urge to have a little sword fight with his commander. “I can’t believe I’m going to meet all the founders and command so soon!”

Chris shrugged seeing Piers still fixing his hair in the mirror despite going to be putting his cap on. “Better get used to it.”

“Oh?” He look back through the mirror.

“Because you’re my partner.”

With that, Piers’ ears were turning red too.


	2. At the ceremony

The pair arrived ahead of time for a quick rehearsal, checking through their posts and responsibilities for the night and feeling the excitement and anticipation building for the occasion. The hall had been beautifully decorated in both the traditional wedding whites as well as BSAA colours, and everybody was looking sharp and poised for the occasion. Jill glided over in a simply cut dress of turquoise silk, choosing style over the uniform, a sapphire necklace providing a sharp contrast to her golden blonde hair. She was partnered with one of the researchers on base. Given Jill hadn’t been able to spend much time outside of the lab, it was only natural for something to have blossomed there.

She approached the pair with excitement and a playful spark in her eyes. “Evening gents! Looking dazzling!”

Piers bowed slightly, Jill had chosen to take over tactical and strategic operations since here recent reinstatement and she would be a large part of their contact on missions and operations. “Likewise, Colonel.”

Jill had a slight smirk approaching Chris’ broad figure. “Good to see you finally cleaned up, Bearfield. Armed and gorgeous you two.” She eyed the sabres at their sides.

Chris gave a smile, feeling slightly exposed without his usual 5 o’clock shadow. “I am always capable of scrubbing up real nice for the right occasion Jill. And this is…”

“My partner for tonight. Dr. Gareth Reynolds.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Chris shook hands with the BSAA researcher and introduced him to Piers. “This is my partner, Piers Nivans, also of the BSAA serving in my team.”

Jill gazed over her fellow founder from head to toe for and extra second, seeing for a second the youthful charms of the S.T.A.R.S point man years ago, then gave a quick tug on Chris’ bowtie and turned to Piers. “Piers, it’s great to see you here tonight. I daresay we shall all be enthralled at the pleasure of your company.”

Piers tried not to let the attention get to him too much. “You are too kind, ma’am.”

Jill smiled. They both made a wonderful couple. Perhaps chatter around Chris and Piers will help distract some of her own attention with Dr. Reynolds.

Chris gave a pat on Piers’ shoulder “Gotta have the young and brave to keep us old hats gathering mould. Ain’t that right Piers?”

“As you say, Captain.” He nodded politely.

Jill accepted a champagne flute from the passing tray and caught the eye of another couple. “Let’s mingle. I shall look forward to seeing you both on the dancefloor.”

“Uh oh.” Chris looked guiltily at Piers as the pair had a moment.

“Captain? Jill mentioned a dance floor?”

“Uh. I forgot about this… we’re expected to join in with the dance, just you know, give them face… but gosh, it’s been so long. I can’t dance… it’s been _years_! We haven’t even practiced!” Chris felt a heat wave surge over him at the anticipation. He doesn’t often get nervous, but dancing was one of those things that gets his stomach tied in a knot. He could do the formal dance back in the days, it was only chivalrous for an officer to know how to take a lady to the dance and look after her, but with his lack of time and space for dating and socialising he’d forgotten pretty much everything. He had never danced with a guy before either and judging from Piers’ anxiety he hadn’t either.

Piers was uneasy about the opportunity too. He likewise hit the books or the gym in his spare time, not the bars and clubs his fellow students or soldiers frequented. Whatever he knew it was from movies and TV. “Captain… you take the lead, I’ll just fall in step. Pretend we’re sparring or something. If I fall over just hold me up.”

Chris groaned. “Alright, don’t scream too loudly if I step on you.”

Piers felt his heart pounding. Still, it would be a great opportunity to get closer to Chris, perhaps an ice breaker of sorts. “We’ll be fine Captain, we’ve pulled through worse.”

“Oh dear, I’d rather stab a BOW right now.” Chris laughed nervously.

“Captain Redfield! How glad am I to see you finally out of the office!” The director strolled across and gave an affectionate pat on Chris’ shoulder.

Chris grinned as they shook hands. “My pleasure Director. I guess it is always good to stop and… smell the roses once in a while, as the saying goes.”

“Indeed, and you’ve picked quite the best and brightest for company haven’t you? A most charming and intriguing young man I should say. An introduction, perhaps?” He greeted Piers with a smile, looking the young, smartly dressed officer up and down approvingly, taking interest in the Special Forces tab, the marksman medals and badges on the uniform.

“Director, may I present to you my partner in Alpha Team, First Lieutenant Piers Nivans of the BSAA. Piers, our director.”

“Director, it’s an honour.” Piers shook hands with the director.

“Ah yes. Nivans. Your reputation precedes you! The pride of the BSAA as I’ve heard. Look after Redfield for us will you? Chris, you have outdone yourself tonight as an… obedient rebel.” He said, giving a wink to Piers and raising his brows at Chris.

Chris grinned and nodded as the Director begins to engage with other guests and walks away. “To the letter, Sir.”

“What did he mean by that?” He whispered to Piers.

Piers gave an embarrassed grin. “In that you have brought your field partner along to a wedding, and also hinting that we could be domestic partners. Well, at least he doesn’t disapprove.”

Chris chuckled at having pulled off that stunt. “Oh! Haha, I guess I do have a reputation of breaking rules. I think he likes you.” He jabbed Piers with an elbow.

Piers wasn’t so sure about this himself. “We… we might both have a new reputation after tonight…”

The evening proceeded smoothly and Chris and Piers performed their duty of forming the arch for cake cutting along with a number of other officers.

Soon it was time. The music played softly and the wedding couple led the first dance in a display of grace and passion. All the founders and partners were soon invited to the dance floor to join in the proceedings. Fuelled by a quick dose of liquid courage, Chris and Piers found themselves in arms in a corner, hand on waist and palms joined as the slow waltz played in the background.

“It’s time Captain.” Piers looked up, face slightly flushed from the wine and at the contact with his Captain and he gave the shoulder a squeeze.

Chris nodded sternly, looking dead serious as if they were about to engage hostiles head on.

They joined in, moving stiffly while taking cues from the others around them and weaved in time with the music.

Piers tapped the beats out on Chris’ shoulder so that he could follow, and calculated the back steps in his head to coordinate with Chris. So far things were going well. Chris was doing fine, but he was still very stiff and exaggerated in his movements.

“Take smaller steps Captain, you’re swinging me around.” Piers whispered in Chris’ ear.

Chris whispered back loudly against the background of the music. “What? You want a swing?” He raised their arms and led Piers to a twirl.

Piers’ eyes widened but he had no choice, doing a spin as gracefully and naturally as he could manage given the circumstances, and a number of ladies cheered from elsewhere in the hall.

“Doing great, my ace.” Chris smiled warmly taking Piers back in his arms and they continued gliding.

“Captain, you’re getting ahead of time.” Piers panted, his heart pounding from the excitement and nervousness.

“Oh, am I?” Chris stopped awkwardly and Piers almost crashed into him. Chris caught him from falling and supported all of his weight for a moment while he tried to regain his balance.

“Gosh, that was close.” Piers shook his head as he got back to his feet.

“I can’t hear you!” Chris yelled. He hated trying to pick out a voice around a crowd and loud music.

“Shhhhh!” Piers gestured and whispered in Chris’ ear. “I said it was close!”

Chris tried to whisper back but ended up grunting. “You want closer?” He pulled Piers in so that their bodies are practically rubbing on each other as they moved.

“Oh God.” Piers tried to smile, but he didn’t know where to look because Chris’ face was inches from his own, and he could smell Chris’ cologne and scent right around him and even feel the radiant heat of his chest. Chris seemed like he could do likewise, as he suddenly became gentler and more sensual with Piers.

“You OK Piers? Getting all red.” Chris traced a finger over his cheek roughly, his eyes twinkling in the glow of the lights.

“I’m… I’m fine Captain, it’s probably just the wine. Don’t talk so loud!” Piers almost lost himself in the radiant pupils. It seemed like a scene right out of the romantic movies.

“OK!” Chris whispered loudly back.

Mercifully, the slow song drew to a close and something more up tempo started playing. Chris and Piers let go of each other and danced in close proximity instead. After the initial warm up they were no longer as self-conscious, and despite neither caring much for dancing, they found they were able to let go and enjoy themselves in one another’s presence, getting more physical and daring between them along with the rest of the dance floor as the night went by.

“You’re actually quite good Captain. I’m impressed!” Piers smiled watching Chris swing his hips. He could watch him move for hours. Despite his size, Chris was agile and limber when he needs to be, and his energy and athleticism made his performance stood out. They were joined from time to time with Jill, her partner and a number of colleagues as they all strut their stuff and had fun.

“Haha, never thought I’d be out doing this. Guess this is why Andy and Carl go out all the time!”

Strong arms took Piers back again and he was led in a series of wild and random dance moves. Piers tried his best to adjust to Chris but really had no idea what Chris was doing. Still, they had fun trying and it wasn’t the disaster they thought it could be.

“Yeah, we… work well together.” Piers said when he caught his breath back. Their eyes locked for a moment, and the world faded away, each only guided by the glimmer of light in one another’s pupil. Their minds had lost their inhibitions and worries, and their heart started to warm and open to each other. They slowly leaned their faces in, lost in a world of their own. The distance between their aching lips closed. Five inches, four, three, two…

_Clang!_

A glass got dropped somewhere on the dance floor and the crowd jumped. With that sudden interruption, the moment that had taken all night to build was lost in an instant.

Piers sighed and cursed his luck as Chris turned to watch the spectacle.

He gave Piers a squeeze on his arm. “Whoa, let’s get a breather. I think dessert is coming out.”

Piers was pouting unconsciously, and the knot of contempt was back between his brows. “Sure thing Captain.” He smiled when Chris led him by the arm to the table.

Piers sat, and without thinking drank the whole champagne flute to quench his thirst. Chris did likewise.

“Look, it’s banana pudding!” Chris smiled as dessert arrived and started devouring his treat hungrily.

Piers grinned watching Chris light up like a teenager. “One of your favourites, Captain!”

Chris looked up, spoon inches from his mouth. “We have bananas to thank for this you know.”

“Hmm?”

“You baked me that banana bread, and I had told Claire about it, so when I asked her who to bring for this wedding and she was like go ask Piers… and well, now you’re here.” He gave a shy smile before busying himself with more of the custard.

Piers gave a shy smile of his own. “Oh really?”

Chris leaned back in his seat and wrestled with his bow tie. “You know, I never really enjoyed weddings much, wearing the bow tie, the dancing thing, awkward conversation, but tonight, it was a lot of fun. I think I have you to thank for that.”

Piers tilted his head in thought. “I… I was thinking the same thing Captain. I really enjoyed spending time with you together.

Chris leaned in close to Piers’ cheek. “You’re great company you know that? I don’t have to change anything when I’m around you.”

Piers smiled. His cheeks were getting sore from being so cheery. “You never will Captain. You’re awesome just the way you are.”

“Aww stop buttering me up, you’re quite the charmer yourself. I saw the way the ladies’ eyes glowed when they looked at you gliding on the dancefloor. Hope they don’t hate me for it now… you might have picked up a few tonight if I was so inclined to share…”

“What are you talking about Captain… I saw no such thing.” Piers dismissed the thought.

“Oh?” Chris looked up, thinking back about where Piers was looking the whole night, and he realised that Piers only had eyes for him. “Piers you…”

Piers panicked for a moment, hurriedly taking another sip of champagne. “Oh… no, it’s nothing. I just never saw you in mess uniform… being so relaxed, so… playful, that’s all. I was just trying not to get stepped on! Really!”

Chris smiled but didn’t say anything, downing another glass himself. “Hey I’m not always a hard ass commander you know. I used to be the life of the party back in the days…” He raised his voice slightly to his left, “ain’t that right Jill?”

Jill looked across, eyes hazed and slightly incoherent as she got stuck into the moscato. “You listen to him Piers. Bearfield used to be the joker, pulling all sorts of pranks on the team back in S.T.A.R.S. You wouldn’t imagine the number of times I’ve had to cover for him. I haven’t seen him be as relaxed like his old self tonight for years.” She paused to giggle. “Keep it up my boy. Hell, it’s hard enough to relax myself finally making it out of quarantine.”

Chris smiled warmly at Jill’s admission. “You’ll be back to your old self soon enough Jill, don’t worry.”

Piers gave a light slap on Chris’ back. “You’re still lots of fun Captain, charming as ever.”

Chris returned a few hard slaps on Piers’ shoulder with a broad grin as he fills and downs another drink.

“Watch it Captain, you’re gonna get trashed…”

Chris mumbled something unintelligible and burst out laughing.

Jill shook her head. “Yep, that’s Chris getting waaaaasted. Good luck Piers dragging Bearfield to his den tonight.”


	3. The morning after

Piers shook Chris but he evidently had passed the threshold for consciousness and started to get physical with his hands, reaching for Piers’ body and trying to hold him close.

It was an awkward tangle getting Chris to the cab and back to his place. Chris remained playful and very touchy feely with his hands. As Piers dragged him with one arm over his shoulder he was poking, squeezing and tickling Piers at each step, making his job even harder, not to mention the amount of effort it took to shift his bulky frame.

“Just a few more steps Captain!” Piers was exasperated and tired. Chris was really heavy and although he didn’t mind the touching he’d rather them be inside somewhere nice and warm. Furthermore, Chris’ touch was getting him aroused, which was neither particularly comfortable nor easy to walk in his mess uniform slacks.

He sighed with relief when they finally got to the door. He dug his fingers into Chris’ pockets, found the key and unlocked it, taking the drunk Captain inside and finally into privacy.

It was almost an ordeal getting their shoes off and not destroy them with the way Chris held onto him and he had to sit them both down to not lose their balance. He also took both their jackets off and managed as he could to remove the sabres. They were flushed from the alcohol and feeling warm.

“Piers…. Ugh… gotta piss… badly…” Chris clutched himself once the shoes were off and tried to stand but was wobbling all over the place.

“Can you make it Captain?” Piers sighed and dragged Chris back to his feet, leading him to the bathroom and waited at the door.

“Urgh….” Chris was fumbling with his belt but large fingers were too stiff and weak from the drink and he couldn’t work it open. “Peeeerssssh… I can’t… my pants…” He slurred and yelled at the doorway.

Piers shook his head softly. “Captain, hold up!” He came in, unbuckled Chris’ belt nervously and unbuttoned it, not daring to go any further.

“T… thanks.” Chris sighed with relief as he unzipped, leaning on the wall and relieved himself. He let the pants drop and came back out with only his briefs on.

“I should go and let you rest Captain, it’s been a long night.” Piers looked for his bag and clothes, trying to change into something more comfortable to walk back to his dorm.

“It’s…. Chrissssss.”

“C…Chris.” He bit his lip lightly and looked up. Chris held onto his arm, stopping him from changing.

Chris gave a tired sigh. “Bedroomssss that way.” He pointed in a random direction.

“I should go Chris. It’s been fun, goodnight.” Piers didn’t dare himself to stay, much as he wanted to from his own tiredness and proximity to Chris in case they cross a border line. He was feeling fuzzy and didn’t trust himself.

Chris was silent for a moment, and Piers only heard his own heartbeats thundering in his head. “…… oh, already? Piersssss?” He sounded so disappointed, and Piers didn’t have the heart to leave him behind.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll see you in the morning, if you want…” He took a step towards his shoes.

“S…stay the nnnight, Pierssss.” Chris reached an arm out, trying to stumble towards Piers.

“It’s ok, my dorm’s only a short walk… I think I can manage…”

Chris made it to Piers’ side, and he leaned and fell onto Piers who caught him. “Please?” It was a request, an order and a plea all at once.

Piers sighed. Still, he was glad in his heart for the invitation. “Captain.” He dragged Chris slowly to the bedroom while he hung on, and laid him to the bed. Chris refused to let go, and hung onto to Piers like a koala on a tree.

“Chris?”

Chris pulled Piers down to himself on the bed with surprising strength.

“Chris? I…. you… you’ve just drank too many.”

“Shut up and kiss me…” He rolled over and threw his bodyweight over Piers, and planted a rough kiss on the squirming sniper’s lips, groaning in satisfaction at the expected touch. He didn’t even know why he did it, but he had been staring at those lips all evening. He had to taste them. He had to give in to his desires. He felt the warmth of those lips soaking to his core, pressing his own firmly as he closed his eyes and expressed himself. His body felt every curve and angle of his partner under his own weight, firm and smooth. He was vaguely aware that they were joined at the hip, two hard bulges poking at each other through stretched fabric. Piers was jutting out so eagerly under his touch.

Piers was slightly shocked at the quick turn of events, but he was a willing participant. “Oh god….” His body and his will finally weakened in the Captain’s embrace. Chris’ presence, like his weight had sunk him onto a place of bliss.

“Good night, Piers.” He gave a squeeze on the sniper’s shoulder and within minutes he had started snoring lightly.

Piers smiled, wriggled himself free to turn out the light and joined Chris at his side. Everything can wait till tomorrow. He looked over Chris with a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

It was a peaceful night of rest and slumber. Captain and sniper lie entwined side by side, contented and relaxed as they snuggled with one another. Piers enjoyed the Captain’s body heat, and Chris must have liked the way his arm fit perfectly around the toned lieutenant’s waist. They lost themselves until the sun was high in the sky. It was unusual given their military routine and early morning starts, but thankfully it was Sunday.

Chris slowly came to as the sunlight finally got to him. He groaned and nursed his head, feeling the splitting headache of dehydration and the aftermaths of a few too many mixed drinks. He stretched, feeling and squeezing the warm, toned body next to him. It was so natural, the way he had always pictured it to be.

“Feels good…mmm…” He muttered to himself.

“Mmmph.” A soft voice mumbled next to him.

Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes as he look around. “Whoa Piers!” He was shocked to see his sniper joining him in bed. He peeked under the covers, thankful that he had his undies on and that Piers was still fully dressed, breathing a silent sigh of relief. He didn’t mind really, but he didn’t trust himself to not get silly in his drunken state. God knows it’s been so long since he woke up with someone on the same bed, and Piers was so young, so inviting...

“……” Piers was still sleeping peacefully, looking cute and innocent at his side.

Chris gave a gentle smile looking over his sleeping partner. “You poor thing. Must have gotten tired and collapsed eh?” He tried to sneak out of bed, but realised he was caught by Piers’ arm.

“Piers I gotta pee… it’s killing me. Sorry buddy.” He unwillingly removed Piers’ fingers as he dragged himself out of bed.

“Whoa Captain!” Piers woke and gave a shook at the realisation of what happened. Chris ignored it, dashing to the bathroom quickly while Piers hugged Chris’ pillow and blanket for warmth. After his morning ritual he put on some shorts, finding Piers contentedly huddled on the bed over the spot where he was sleeping.

The sniper must have awoken after the footseps and shuffling. “Morning, Captain…” he said, rubbing his eyes and giving an apologetic smile.

Chris nodded with a twinkle in his eye, seeing Piers’ hair falling in a mess from his sleep. “Must have been a hell of a night.” He yawned and stretched his arms and back.

“Yeah.” Piers said, gazing at Chris’ bulging form and echoing the yawn.

“Sleep well?”

“Sure did. Your bed is nice. Let me just go wash up a bit.” He rolled himself out of bed, found his overnight kit and hid in the bathroom.

He fixed his hair, changing into something more comfortable and followed his nose into the kitchen where Chris assembled a lazy brunch of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage.

“Thanks for the food!” Piers took a seat and helped himself to the juice. Coffee would be too heavy on their systems at this point.

“Thought I’d treat you. Headache wasn’t as bad as I imagined.” Chris said, grabbing the glass Piers had passed him.

“It was fun.”

“I’m glad you came with me, you’re good company.” He filled the plate and passed it to the ace who took it enthusiastically.

“ _You_ are good company, Chris.” He dangled the bacon over his face and took a huge bite.

Chris raised a brow, then smiled hearing Piers use his name. “You should use it more often.”

“Hmm?” Piers paused, mouth full of bacon with his fork in the air.

“My name.”

“Oh, yes, Captain. I mean, Chris.” He shoved the rest of the bacon in his mouth and they both chuckled.

“Thanks for staying the night too. I don’t remember a thing except for drinking with Jill and talking trash, so you must have brought me home.”

“Oh it’s nothing.” Piers was a little nervous. They had certainly closed the gap last night, but it was still a little awkward waking up on the Captain’s bed. He would never have dared to dream he’d go that far in a million years, but that was a very comfortable sleep he had, and he wondered if Chris had thought the same.

“You’re welcome here anytime, Piers.” Chris said, taking a seat at the bar and joining Piers in eating.

“You... you really mean that?” He paused again at the invitation.

“Why the hell not? I get bored easily. I’d just end up sleeping here or working all the time otherwise.” Chris shrugged, adding salt and pepper to the scrambled eggs.

“Well we still have all of today…” A small smile crept on Piers’ face.

“Well, let’s go for a morning jog, then we can hangout some more.” It was always Chris’ belief that exercise was the best antidote against an indulgent night.

“I’ll race you Chris!” Piers never turned down an opportunity.

“You’re on.”

Freshly showered after the exercise, the pair reclined on the deck in the sun as Piers put on music over the radio.

“I’ve been thinking Piers, I’ve long wanted Alpha Team to be like a family, but it wasn’t complete until you became a part of it.” Chris said, soaking up the sun and sliding his aviators over his face while Piers found a book off his shelve to read.

“It was all your efforts Captain, I hardly did anything!”

“That’s just it- you do everything that I don’t think of and then some, all the tired and thankless jobs, for the men, for me. I’ve never properly thanked you for that.”

“It’s just me doing my duty.” He shrugged, smiling from behind the pages.

“Is there not more to that?” He raised the glasses half off his face as their gaze connected.

“Well… yes… and no.”

“Oh? Do tell now.” Chris enquired with a smile.

“I just wanted to make your life easier. You already work so hard and I know I was pushing you. I know you set high standards. Everyone thinks it’s really special to be on your team, so I wanted to live up to those standards.”

“Really? You’ve been the one holding all the records Piers. Hell I struggle to keep up with you at times.”

“Haha, as if you do, Chris.” Piers would normally take jabs at Chris, but he was unusually humble today.

“What I wanted to say is, Piers, I’ve really come to treasure you for being my partner- on Alpha Team, and otherwise… Who knows, maybe we can relax and have some fun in our free time too?”

Piers tilted his head as he studied Chris’ face to see if he was serious. They gazed at each other, and a fulfilling smile spread across the younger man’s face. “That would be really neat, Chris.”

“We’re Partners Piers. The best kind.”

“Partners indeed, always and forever.”

-The End-


End file.
